


You Just Couldn't Wait, Could You?

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie is a little shit, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, alex is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex wakes up before Maggie and just can't wait for her to wake up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be kind, but comments and suggestions are welcome!

Alex's eyes flutter open when the sun starts to peak through the curtains. She turns to look at the woman lying peacefully on her right, her bare chest rising and falling with the slow rhythm of her sleep. Alex still can't believe she gets to wake up next to Maggie every morning. Every once in a while she needs to pinch herself to make sure this is all real. That she really gets to enjoy this life with Maggie, that she gets to be happy. Today is one of those days. Alex brings her left hand up to her other shoulder and gives it a quick pinch, and was honestly surprised and relieved that this was still real, that Maggie was still real. 

Alex has always been an early riser, eyes opening as soon as the sun starts to shine into her apartment. She usually gets up and goes for a run before coming home, taking a quick shower, and waking Maggie up with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. But today was her day off, Maggie's too, and she'd been hoping that her body would let her sleep in for once, especially since the night before had been filled with intense, passionate love-making, and she'd really only slept for a couple of hours. 

Basking in the memories of the night before, while watching the woman she loves sleeping peacefully beside her, Alex feels a familiar heat growing between her legs. She slowly slid her hand down her stomach and to her centre, surprised to feel how wet she was. She ran her finger lightly over her clit, jolting slightly at the sudden movement against her sensitive core. 

As much as she wanted to get a few more hours of sleep, Alex knew she wasn't going to be able to unless she did something about the growing pulse between her legs. She desperately wanted to wake up Maggie and pick up where they had left off only a few hours ago, but one glance at the sleeping form next to her told her she couldn't deprive Maggie of the sleep she herself wanted so badly, no matter how turned on she was. After a few minutes of consideration of what to do about her situation, she decides to take care of it herself, quickly and quietly without waking Maggie, and then go back to cuddling and sleeping with the love of her life. 

Alex starts lightly rubbing her finger in tight circles around her clit, moving painfully slow in an effort to not move the bed and risk waking Maggie. As she becomes more desperate, she picks up the pace, and ever so slightly gets lost in her own little world of pleasure, imagining that it was Maggie's fingers rubbing her clit not her own, and she doesn't notice that she's making the bed shake a little, or that she let a quiet moan slip out of her mouth. 

Maggie wakes up to hear a quiet moan coming from the other side of the bed. "Mmm...Maggie...." she hears again. She notices the bed is moving, just a bit, and she hears a muffled moan again. She still hasn't opened her eyes, but she suspects she knows what Alex is doing. She is a detective after all. She detects. And right now she's detecting that Alex is very turned on, like she often is in the morning after they've had sex, something about her that Maggie has come to love because she knows the night isn't over yet when they eventually fall asleep. But it seems that Alex just couldn't wait for her this morning. Glad she is already facing toward Alex so she doesn't have to roll over and give herself away, she peeks her eyes open hoping that Alex won't notice she's awake, and her suspicions are confirmed. She sees the sheet moving gently where Alex's hand is rubbing against her clit, and Alex's head is thrown back into her pillow, mouth open, chest heaving, when another moan sneaks out of her mouth. 

Noticing that Alex is so lost in her own pleasure that she doesn't even notice that Maggie is awake, Maggie gets an idea. Of course, she's not mad that Alex was so turned on that she had to take care of it herself, but she did think she could have a little fun with this, and in fact, she's really turned on too, watching her girlfriend pleasure herself next to her. So she slowly slides her own hand to her own centre, feeling the wetness gather as she watches her gorgeous girlfriend. She matches the movements she sees Alex doing, rubbing her clit just fast enough to move the sheet around a bit, hoping that Alex would notice sooner rather than later. 

Alex blinks her eyes open as she feels herself getting close, when she sees the sheet moving slightly out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to Maggie, looking like a deer in the headlights, her hand freezing where it is. Maggie stares right back at her, with a shit-eating grin spreading across her face, and her hand continuing the movements over her clit, not slowing in the slightest. "Two can play at this game..." she says sleepily to her girlfriend, who's still staring at her, completely frozen.

Maggie takes her free hand and pulls the sheet covering their naked bodies off of them, so Alex can see exactly what she's doing to herself. She watches Alex bite her lip like she always does when she's turned on and wants so desperately to take Maggie, but Alex isn't moving. "Please. continue," Maggie says gently, almost with a hint of sarcasm. Alex isn't quite sure what Maggie wants, so she starts to roll over towards Maggie, but Maggie takes her free hand and pushes lightly against Alex's chest, pushing her back to where she was laying. "No no no" she says. "No touching me. Continue what you were doing. Touch yourself." 

Alex is still staring at her like she's expecting a different reaction, like Maggie is going to get angry at her for touching herself when she was lying in bed next to her. But Maggie doesn't seem to be doing that, so she lets her hand start moving in slow, tight circles again. Watching her girlfriend do the same next to her quickly pushed her to the edge, all the apprehension from before disappearing as she became desperate. Both of them desperately wanted to reach over and take care of the other, but Maggie had made the rules quite clear - no touching. 

Alex was on the edge, but needed just a little more to push her over. She wanted to reach over and pull Maggie into a long, sweet kiss. She wanted Maggie's hand to replace her own and push inside her core, bringing her to the orgasm she needed so badly. She wanted to feel Maggie's skin on hers. But she couldn't have any of that. Not with Maggie's rules. She watched Maggie's hand moving over her own clit, as Maggie watched her do the same. All it took to push Alex over the edge was to hear Maggie slowly moan her name, a telltale sign that Maggie was getting close too, a sign that Alex knew all too well. Alex came with a deep shudder and a loud cry, not slowing her movements as she worked herself through her orgasm. Watching her girlfriend shuddering beside her was all it took to push Maggie over the edge too. 

As Alex came down from her high, she saw Maggie shuddering through her last couple aftershocks as both of their hands slowed to a stop. They stare into each other's eyes, chests heaving as they try to catch their breath, skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Maggie reaches over and takes Alex's hand in hers, guiding it to her mouth, and slowly licking Alex's juices off her fingers, as Alex just stares at her in disbelief, but her eyes dark with lust.

Alex still has a bit of a terrified look on her face, like she's still not sure Maggie is ok with what just happened, so Maggie rolls over to her and kisses her so she can taste herself on Maggie's lips before she gets up to straddle Alex's waist, pulling Alex into another sweet, slow kiss. When they break apart for air, Maggie head hovers over Alex's, and she finally manages to speak. "You just couldn't wait for me to wake up, huh?" She says with that shit-eating grin spreading across her face again. "I- I- I didn't mean to do anything. I just woke up, and you were lying there so peaceful, and I was so turned on, and-" Alex starts rambling after she finally manages to get words to come out of her mouth before Maggie silences her with another kiss. 

"Relax, Danvers" Maggie says. "You have nothing to worry about. If I'm being honest, I thought it was really hot. Which I was hoping you'd notice since I am currently sitting on top of you. Naked. And really fucking turned on. So please, let's just stop with the rambling and let me fuck you" 

"Oh god yeah...yeah that sounds like a good plan" Alex rasps in a low voice before she takes her hands and pulls Maggie down on top of her, grabbing her lips with her own, letting her hands run down Maggie's gorgeous body, settling on her hips. 

Alex had never been so happy she was an early riser, or that it was her day off, because today it meant that she didn't have to leave her bed or her beautiful girlfriend's side all day.


End file.
